


foreshadow

by mrpotatohead



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, bye, snake is a service top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpotatohead/pseuds/mrpotatohead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty much pwp, based on some memorable dialogue from Snake and Fox's fight in MGS1, takes place back at foxhound</p>
            </blockquote>





	foreshadow

Snake's eyes fell closed to the feeling of Fox all around him, the supple brush of his thighs against his hips, his sighs--soft and low underneath him. It was what he craved from this--more than to touch, Snake needed for Fox to open for him, to fall apart in the way he never did, never could because he was just too smart, was always a step ahead, especially ahead of Snake. And he knew why, and it was an understatement to say he was grateful for Fox's attention in that rare way, but, 

He opened his eyes to travel them along Fox's form, slick and pale and taut with muscle, up along the curve of his neck cocked to the side, to a gray eye peering at him from under his hair stuck to his forehead, narrowed from smiling, somehow looking down on him despite their position.

"Fox," Snake stifled a groan, the ache and fondness dampening his voice into a growl--a voice he was using more and more lately. 

There was a hiccup in the way Fox's chest rose, and Snake recognized it as a laugh, and he burned from it in his face and deep in his thighs. It was a test of his patience and he always failed, was too soft, would always be softer than Fox and Fox knew. He brought a leg up onto the bed, stuffing it against the back of Fox's thigh hard enough his hovering calf bounced, and planted a hand by Fox's shoulder, leaning over him as his free hand wrapped around him--hard as iron and leaking against his stomach. And that got him a reaction, a jolt and arch in his back as Fox pressed up into his grip, groaning. Snake grinned and kissed that mouth without bothering to close his own, sliding their tongues together as he pressed into him, fisted him, tried to pull him apart.

Fox spoke into him, "You're so," Snake's mouth froze, "Gentle," his hand slowed. Then, Fox's hand came up, around, and planted heavy on Snake's back. His palm lifted, and his nails dragged down into his spine.   
"Hurt me," he breathed against Snake's neck, and Snake's chest constricted so suddenly he stopped breathing. "Like you do, when we," Snake's breath came so sharply he shivered, practically rattled by how deeply he understood. 

He moved, down, immediately withdrawing, his hands coming around Fox's waist to swiftly turn him over. He climbed fully onto the bed now between Fox's thighs, and lifted him up by the hips so his face dragged against the sheet--all quick to the point of carelessness, something Snake had to force himself into but he always took orders well. He brought a hand down to spread Fox apart, his thumb pulling at the skin slick with himself before he nudged against it with his cock and then pressed all the way in, thrusted even further when he hit the end so that Fox's knees slid up and his voice came out muffled against the sheet.

Snake folded over him, thrusting deep like that, pulling back only far enough for the impact to slap, and Fox rewarded him with moans that came in constant with each one. Snake reached for his mussed hair and yanked him up to hear, knowing that Fox would like the sting, and Fox's breath stuttered before he spoke, neck strained back far enough he could feel Snake's breath over his cheek,  
"More--" His voice was raw with use, " _Hurt me_ "

Snake was already moving as Fox finished repeating the request, pulling back on his hair until his chest came off the ground. Fox gritted his teeth before taking the weight off with his hands, and thrusted back against him, shoulders rolling into Snake's chest. But Snake snagged him by the elbow, twisting his arm and then the other until he gripped his wrists in one hand high up his back. He took over thrusting again, harder this time and spreading his legs further, trying to be enough for the both of them, enough for Fox to give up, and Fox's mouth parted into a silent moan from where it met the bed again, the sheet pulling his lip back to expose his teeth. He turned back to face Snake, teeth still bare and face flushed and more debauched than ever, and their eyes met over his shoulder, their line of sight thrumming with the equal intensity that Snake longed for. Before his eyes could soften, he leaned down once more, crushing his forearm over the back of Fox's neck, pinning him there as he took his untouched cock into his hand again. 

"Snake--" His voice was thick with need, and Snake remembered, turned his mouth from where it kissed between his shoulders to sink his teeth into the meat stretched over one blade as he pulled Fox's climax out of him in slow strokes. His came soon after, an easy response to the way Fox cried out, low and lost, and he stayed buried there for a moment before slipping out and collapsing next to him, where he belonged. 

It was this part that fascinated him the most, the uncharacteristic fog in Fox's eyes just before they focused into recognition--the most gentle recognition he'd ever known. There was something there, a glimmering truth at the bottom of a creek, and he reached out and brushed his bangs aside, but Fox smiled and it washed away, buried itself from the light. 

"That's good, Snake."


End file.
